


Unexpected

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Knotting, M/M, dub con, heat - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up feeling kinda strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Stiles didn't really think much of it when he woke up hard. He was 16, it wasn't exactly a rare occurrence. But after twenty minutes and a cold shower it hadn't gone down. So he decided to take care of it. It was a Saturday in the summer, his dad was at work so he laid down to have a nice session.  
Except it didn't work. Thirty minutes later it was chaffed and no amount of lube made it any better. So he called Scott.  
"Stiles? This better be important, Kira is on her way over." Scott said, sounding frustrated. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"Dude something is wrong with my dick!" He whispered in an urgent tone. Scott sputtered.  
"What...what does that even mean?"  
"I...I can't get off! And I can't get it to go down!" He said, looking around like someone was going to be listening. He stood up and his boxers stuck to the bed. He looked down, thinking he must have spilled his Lube, before he realized there was way to much liquid and it was between his cheeks.  
"Scott! I'm leaking!" He heard Scott squeak and drop the phone. When he picked it up it was hung up. He glared at it and cursed his useless best friend.  
He reached back and probed the source of the liquid. It was definitely coming from his ass, but it didn't smell like anything that it should smell like. More like...sweet and crisp? Whatever it was it was covering him. His hole felt puffy and...dare he say...needy? He could feel his breathing quickening and his head started to spin. A panic attack. He sat down again and pulled his knees up to his chest and started to try to control his breathing. Then the phone rang.  
"Stiles? It's Doctor Deaton. Scott called me and said you had an emergency medical situation?" Deaton asked, sounding puzzled but extremely calm. Stiles sighed and managed to gasp out his symptoms, by the time he finished he had the panic attack mostly under control. He eats Deaton Hmm. It was not a good Hmm.  
"Stiles...you are exhibiting symptoms of a rare condition that has been traced back to extensive contact with werewolves. Usually of the romantic sort." Now it was Stiles turn to stutter.  
"I don't have any romantic contact with werewolves! Other then Scott all the werewolves I know hate me! And Scott is so not interested in me like that! We kissed once when we were 14 but we had just stolen my dads Whisky and he puked right after and we never talk about it!" Stiles rambled. Deaton sighed.  
"Stiles you may not be aware of it but you are indeed bonded to a wolf. Your body, and your spark, are coming together to prepare your body to...well to be someone's mate. The good news is your body will know what to do. And so will his."  
Stiles squeezed his phone in frustration. "He? Who is he?!" He yelled, and threw the phone. Deaton looked at his phone in annoyance and sighed. "You'll find out soon enough." He said, shaking his head and hanging up his phone.  
This was going to be interesting.

Stiles stared at his broken phone and groaned. His dad was gunna murder him for breaking another phone. Not to mention the whole supernaturally induced mating cycle. Holy shit! What if he could get pregnant?! Could he get knocked up with little wolf babies?  
The thought made his cock twitch and that was even more depressing. He stood and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was so gross. He went and hopped in the shower again. He had to rinse his legs repeatedly because the slick stuff kept running out of him. Every Time he touched his hole though more came out and he eventually gave up and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room. He was just about to drop the towel when he noticed someone sitting on his bed. He squeaked and flailed.  
"Peter?!? What are you doing here?" He asked, covering his chest and trying to keep the towel up. Peter growled and his nostrils flared, eyes blue.  
"You...I could smell you on the other side of town Stiles. You smell like...like sex and prey." He said, and he stood, stalking across the room and backing Stiles against the door. Stiles gasped as a fresh wave of slick dropped down his legs. "Peter? What's happening? Why are you...why is this happening?"  
Peter rumbled low in his throat, almost a purr as he dropped to his knees and nosed at Stiles crotch. "Mate. You...you smell like mate." Peter whispered. He reached up and undid Stiles towel. Stiles was achingly hard and his cock bounced up to smack at his stomach. "What are you doing?" He gasped out, his head so fogged with lust he couldn't honestly process the situation. Peter grabbed his hips and flipped him around, burying his face between Stiles cheeks with a growl. Stiles cried out as Peter's tongue delved between his cheeks, lapping at the slick and probing his sensitive hole.  
"Fuck...what...Peter...don't stop.." He hissed as he came for the first time that day. Peter don't stop though, just kept it up, with the single minded intensity of an animal. It wasn't til Stiles legs gave out that Peter picked him up and sat him down on the bed.  
"I'm going to breed you Stiles, mate you. You're going to be mine." Stiles shivered when he heard the sound of a zipper and the swishing of cloth as Peter dropped his jeans and tore his shirt off. Stiles made the mistake of looking over his shoulder and gasped. Peter was way to big. Like way to big. Like WAY TO BIG!  
"Pete you can't...that won't fit...I've never..." Peter shushed him by sinking two fingers into his hole. "It will, you were made for me. That's why this is happening. I wanted you, and your body recognized me as your Alpha." Peter started fucking his fingers in and out and slamming into his prostate. Stiles started moaning and rocking back into the fingers as Peter added a third finger. He was up to four before he withdrew and Stiles felt the head of Peter's cock against his hole. "Oh...fuck it's big." He said, pressing back against it. Peter chuckled. "And that's without my knot." Stiles squeaked again. "You...it...knot?" He gasped out, looking back at Peter. Peter just grinned and shoved in, pushing the air out of his lungs. 

Stiles cried out and tried to crawl away from the feeling of being impaled on Peter's massive cock. "Stop! Please it's to big!" He gasped out, sobbing. Peter chuckled and held him in place with one hand. He rubbed his back gently and cooed.  
"Calm down. Just hold still and you'll adjust Stiles." He said, soothingly. Stiles sobbed and rubbed his eyes. "Peter it hurts. I want it to stop." He whispered. Peter rubbed his back and pulled his pain from him. Stiles gasped as he felt it leave him. "What...oh." He said, as the pleasure he was feeling finally started to over take the pain.  
"Is that better?" Peter said, rocking his hips. "I know it hurts at first, but your body is made for this, it's craving this. You need it." He whispered, Stiles nodded. "I...I need it. Peter please." Peter chuckled and began rocking his hips, fucking into Stiles. Stiles pressed back, starting a rhythm and fucking himself on Peter's cock. They fell together quickly, the slick sounds of Stiles body and Peter's growls as he kept going. He could feel the pin pricks of claws on his hips and his balls drew up and he came all over the bedspread, his hole fluttering around Peter. Peter howled and Stiles felt a pressure building as Peter's knot started to swell.  
Peter leaned forward and bit on the back of Stiles' neck, digging his teeth in as he started to come and fill Stiles up. Stiles collapsed under the weight of him, panting into the bed. After a moment Peter let go and began lapping at the back of Stiles neck. His knot was still swollen and locking them together. Stiles fell into an exhausted sleep with Peter still inside him.  
Peter repositioned them and held Stiles close while they slept. When Stiles woke his hole throbbed and he felt gross and sticky. He could feel Peter wrapped around him. His neck didn't hurt though and he felt strangely rested and far less achy then he would have expected. "Peter?" He whispered.  
"Mhmm? Yes Stiles?" Peter rumbled sleepily.  
"Why...why do I feel so strange?" He said.  
"It's the change. You are going to be a gorgeous wolf Stiles. I know it. And your pups will beautiful." He said, kissing the back of Stiles neck.


End file.
